Intertwined
by Aquen
Summary: Two lives, forever intertwined, inseparable. A series of oneshots for the Mukuro and Chrome pairing.
1. Malnutrition

_I'm going to upload all my oneshots for this pairing here._

_My first fanfiction in KHR. I've been having a reading marathon of this manga and I both like and dislike it... it's the usual shounen manga but it's still quite good, and I quite like this pairing so... this idea was very sudden I got the idea at night and stayed up a bit late as the ideas for it came..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_**Spoilers****: Chapter...282 I guess...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**Malnutrition**

Mukuro was quite unhappy. Being forced to mingle with all these Mafia members… it was quite annoying to say the least. For once he envied the Cloud Guardian who had managed to sneak off before anyone could stop him.

Mukuro would have probably done the same; he had no reason to stay with these children as they would soon be returning to their appropriate time while he remained there. He would have left if not for one thing that tugged at him.

Something he had to do. Something he had to see to, to make sure…

Mukuro made his way through the nearly destroyed hidden Vongola base. After the fight the group had returned there so the ones who were going back could retrieve anything they had left, and so good byes could be said.

What a sentimental group.

No one bothered Mukuro as he strode past; he had that smile that promised something unpleasant if they disturbed him. He was only looking for one person.

However it seemed impossible to find that one person. As he wandered the base he came across a very angry Squalo who was trying to convince Bianchi that he was perfectly fine (Mukuro decided not to ask his question since Bianchi had her hands full), he nearly ran into Haru and I-pin as they both rounded the corner, a load of laundry nearly falling.

"Hahi!" She has exclaimed (such a strange sound really) before apologizing hastily and leaving hurriedly before he could ask her, her gaze lingering on his red eye.

It was just his luck to run into the Lightening Guardian who was intent to play with anyone he came across. Mukuro left him crying surrounded by a cluster of poisonous snakes. (He deserved it)

After coming across many different members of Vongola Mukuro was no closer to getting the answer he wanted.

"Ah, master." A monotone voice said suddenly in mock shock. "I found you."

Mukuro turned toward the voice, Flan walked slowly up to him. "What do you want?"

"Mmm…" Flan was silent for a moment, thinking. "I forgot…"

Mukuro sighed. "I see." He turned and walked away, seeing no reason to continue the useless conversation with Flan.

"Where are you going?" Flan followed after him.

"I need to find Chrome."

"You mean the young Chrome."

"Of course."

"Ah!" Flan pounded a fist into his hand. "I see!"

"I'm glad." Mukuro smirked. "You're usually so slow at these things."

"That's mean master." Flan didn't seem to hurt. "And I was just about to help you."

"I doubt you could do such a feat."

"But I know how you can find out where she is."

Mukuro slowed his pace glancing back at Flan. "How?"

"Ask him." Flan pointed up the hallway they were walking. Mukuro followed his line of sight, seeing the Vongola Boss, the Storm Guardian and one of the girls the boss courted turning the corner.

Mukuro smirked and continued forward, Fran following behind him.

"No need to thank me." Flan commented, Mukuro ignored him.

Tsuna was too engaged in conversation with the other two and didn't even notice Mukuro's presence until he nearly ran into him.

"Good day Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro gave the group a semi-evil smile (he couldn't give them a totally evil one since they would be helpful to him…)

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped, he really was melodramatic.

"Oi! What do you want with the tenth?" Gokudera demanded taking a fighting stance before Tsuna.

"Hmm?" Mukuro cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "Just congratulating him for his victory."

"Tch, yeah right!"

"Gokudera…" Tsuna chuckled nervously as Gokudera glared at the man before him.

"He just wants to posses you or something!"

"Possess?" Kyoko blinked not quite understanding.

"Kufufu~." Mukuro chuckled. "No, I don't want to possess him; I gave up on him when he turned out to be a weakling compared to Byakuran… for now that is."

He made it sound like an insult but Tsuna only found it as a relief.

Gokudera however took it at face value.

"Why you-" He reached for his box but Tsuna hastily stepped forward.

"Gokudera-kun, please wait!"

"Tenth?"

"Why did you come to me Mukuro?"

Mukuro smirked. "No real reason; expect to thank you for taking care of Chrome."

"Ah… uh you're welcome but… Hibari-san was the one who saved her…"

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if he would listen to my thanks."

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "I-I guess not…"

"Hibari-san would probably kill master if he saw him."

Mukuro frowned at Flan. "He wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Want to bet?" Gokudera muttered.

"Mukuro," Tsuna interrupted before Mukuro had the chance to show Gokudera any of his six paths. "Is that all?"

"Where is Chrome now?" Mukuro finally got the chance to ask the question that had been burning to be asked. He wanted to make sure she was all right… that was all.

"She's resting in the hospital area." Kyoko informed.

"Why'd you tell him?" Gokudera glared at Kyoko.

"Thank you, I'll be going then." Mukuro stepped forward, pausing beside Tsuna for a moment. "You got lucky today little boss."

"Hey!" Gokudera turned around quickly. "The tenth won out of his own power you freak!"

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Oh really?" Mukuro glanced back at the group. "In that case, Tsunayoshi… don't forget about the past me."

"I won't let you get anywhere near the tenth!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Kufufu~"

"Don't just 'kufufu~" you-"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cut off Gokudera's retort.

"Master… it seems you riled them up." Flan noted as the two left behind a frantic Tsuna who was trying his best to convince Gokudera not to kill Mukuro.

"Hmm… I guess I did."

"You don't seem to mind."

"They are a bunch of children." Mukuro smirked. "I'll have to make sure to bring them down."

Flan sighed. "Always so violent."

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Nothing master."

"I thought not."

* * *

Mukuro found Chrome right where Tsuna said she would be. She lay in the hospital bed, her eye lid drooping. But as soon as Mukuro entered the room her eye widened.

"Mukuro-sama!" She exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

"Chrome…" Mukuro came up beside her, gently pressing his hand against her shoulder, pushing her back down into a laying position.

"You really are here!" Tears shimmered in her purple eye. "You really are…"

"Of course I am!" Mukuro sat down on the bed side smiling at her. "You already know that."

"But…. When I fell asleep after the battle… I was afraid it was just a dream…"

"Kufufu." Mukuro gaze softened. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well!" Chrome shifted nervously a bit closer. "I'm ready to serve you…"

Mukuro blinked. "Serve me?"

"Y-yes!"

Mukuro sighed, such a naive girl. She was the same as always, this younger version of Chrome, wide eyed, innocent, willing… She did look a bit thin though…

"Have you been eating enough?"

"Huh…"

Mukuro frowned a bit. "You have to make sure you eat, you need to get enough nutrition."

"You sound like a father." Flan interjected before Chrome could respond. "You've never worried about if I was getting enough nutrition before."

Mukuro glanced to the side table where Chrome's trident top lay. The urge to throw it at a certain someone was overpowering…

"I should let you rest." Mukuro stood up, resisting the urge to grab the trident top. "Sleep."

"Wait!" Chrome frantically grabbed Mukuro's arm.

"What?" Mukuro gave her a questioning look. Chrome blushed loosening her grip on his arm.

"You… you won't leave me…"

Mukuro smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Chrome nodded once, letting his arm go, her eyelids dropped even further. "Then… you promise?"

"Yes." Mukuro watched as Chrome closed her eyes slipping into sleep, the stress and exertion from the battle still wearing her out. "I promise…my cute Chrome…"

Mukuro watched as Chrome fell asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there, content and happy…

"Ooh… Mukuro you…"

Mukuro stopped suddenly, his hand outstretched to brush aside a few stands of hair off Chrome's cheek. He glanced back at Flan who still stood at the door.

"I never knew you were,"

Mukuro reached for the trident top, his patience with his pupil coming to an end.

"A pedo-"

Stab.

**…**

"Ouch."

* * *

_Well I hope that was good... I only semi-like this story, something seems a bit off and I had a bit of trouble writing it but... oh well. It's nothing much but it's something! _


	2. So Different

_Second oneshot, wrote this one quite quickly and it's not really that much but it was kind of fun to write so..._

_**Spoiler****:... Whatever chapter Chrome/Mukuro had their fight with Mammon... sometimes when no battles are happening...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**So Different**

Chrome was nothing like Mukuro. She didn't act like him that was for sure, with her eyes wide and looking at the world with such innocence that was a bit baffling.

Tsuna watched shocked as he saw Chrome putting a bag of chips into the shopping basket she held, filled with other such junk food. He was just shocked to see her buying food. Sure she was human and thus had to eat but the thought of her eating had never crossed his mind, it just didn't seem… important.

And yet there she was scanning the shelves searching for other foods to put into the basket, then she saw him.

"Boss." She stated, blinking and standing still, looking at him, as if expecting him to do something.

"Ah… eh…" Tsuna's body went ridged, stuttering stupidly as he tried to think of what to say. "Chrome…-san, h-how are you?"

Chrome blinked. "Fine."

"Eh… uh that's… good." Tsuna chuckled trying to push off the awkwardness he felt. "W-what are you getting?"

What a stupid question, Tsuna realized as soon as he asked.

Chrome blinked a few more times before raising the basket showing him the contents.

Filled with junk food.

"Food for Chikusa, Ken and I."

"I-I see but that's not really…"

Tsuna's voice tampered out as Chrome stared at him, waiting her face radiating innocence.

"What Boss?"

"N-nothing."

Chrome gave him a nod. "Then good bye." She reached up and took another bag of chips and put it in the basket turning on her heel and walked away toward the register.

Tsuna sighed, his head drooping. Really, she was nothing like Mukuro. Was Reborn right in saying not to view them as to separate people? It was impossible to view them as one person, off all the reason for it being impossible the one that stood out to Tsuna the most was how innocent Chrome was. Mukuro could never, ever be that innocent.

* * *

_All right then, hope that was a bit enjoyable xD_


	3. Intertwined

_First time I've tried doing a fanfiction like this... it switches back and forth between Chrome and Mukuro's POV so it may be confusing... I hope not, since I use he and she which will differianciate the two..._

_**Spoilers: Whatever chapter you learn about Chromes Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

**Intertwined**

Innocence. An innocence so white he had never seen anything like it before. A naivety, a pure soul who he had stumbled upon. A beautiful purity, with her large eyes watching him with pure feelings and intentions. All he had to do was reach out…

She was sucked in. Tangled into a web of his lies, of his plans and plots, set into his hands to be used, to be played as he wished in this game of his.

He would taint her. He would use her. He would manipulate her. She would meet his needs; she was the perfect person to fulfill them.

But she knew this. Or at least, she knew she was being used. How could she not know, it was obvious. But he needed her. And to be needed was an emotion she had never felt before, a wonderful overpowering wonderful feeling that had filled her broken body with warmth she had never felt before.

He focused his powers on her, his portal to the real world. Despite the shackles binding him in that watery prison he could see the world through her eyes with his power, with the power he had awoken in her.

She had agreed without hesitation, taking his bargain. He would use his power to let her live he she allowed him to use her body. To give him a way to move around though trapped in the prison.

Together, they had been made into one, their fates intertwined, each affected by the other.

But there was a gap, there was something wrong, something that wasn't right. And, she knew what was missing. He was.

Living together and yet so separate, a tainted soul, a pure one.

Separate and yet so together, both bound, by a prison, by her own body, both meeting each others needs.

Their lives forever intertwined.

* * *

_Last oneshot for now... and even if I do add more oneshots later this one will always be last since it correlates with the title xD_


End file.
